Rangeman's Veteran's Tribute
by avBabe
Summary: When a Veteran doesn't see the good in Rangeman, can Stephanie help him see it? Rated for Language, this is a one shot and done as is.


_A/N: Thank you Bonnie for letting me write out your idea. This story is about our Veterans, but is not about Veteran's Day. This story has no beta so all mistakes are mine._

Summary: When a Veteran doesn't see the good in Rangeman, Can Stephanie help him see it?

**SPOV**

It's been an amazing five years. You see five years ago Carlos and I got our heads out of our asses and started a relationship, and four and a half years ago I became Stephanie Manoso. Of course when we first started dating and I saw the depth of Carlos' wealth I was scared. I mean, I could see how it would look at people around us. Of course Carlos saw my fears and helped me see that in no way am I a gold digger. Shortly after we married, I started to embrace the money and ended up volunteering two days a week at the local VA office. When I first started doing that, I found out things that Carlos and Rangeman had done that I had no clue about, of course seeing what he had done just made me love him even more. Not only did Rangeman donate to the local and national VA, but Carlos paid to have a Memorial Wall built. I knew that Carlos and his men were all ex-military, so to me it was no surprise that they wanted to have something for all the men and woman who served our city and country have a place here for us to honor them.

Other than my weekly visits to the VA, life has been amazing; you see two and a half years ago, Carlos and I welcomed our two bundles of joy. Little Edwardo Carlos and Karlina Michelle were a surprise to us, but a welcome surprise. Of course Carlos is amazing with them like I thought he would, even Julie agrees when she visits us twice a month. I didn't want to do the whole nanny thing so where we go the kids go. All the guys at Rangeman are enthralled by the twins, Hector the most. When we go out of the office or anywhere other than home, Hector is there whether or not Carlos is with me. I asked him one day why he is always with us. He looked me in the eye and said 'because they are my little Angels, as I protect you Angelita, I protect them.' To say I was amazed was an understatement, but to see Hector, ex-gang-member with two tear drop tattoos look at my kids with love and devotion in his eyes made me tear up.

Today I am going to the VA to help with a luncheon. I get myself and the kids ready to go, by the time it's time to go, Hector has arrived to take us. When we arrive at the VA there is already a line forming outside. We hurry inside. As I take my place I hear some of the others talking about many people are already there. It looked like it will be a big crowd today.

The Luncheon went off without a hitch; soon we had served over a hundred Veterans, and more coming. Once we had everyone served, we all started to roam the room to make sure everyone was taken care of. The kids even helped, too. As I moved around the back of the room, a gentleman got my attention, so I moved to him.

"Is everything okay?" I whisper.

"Fine, I just wanted to thank you for doing this. My name is David Moore."

"It's no problem. My name is Stephanie Manoso."

"Manoso? As in Ricardo Carlos Manoso?"

"Yes, he is my husband."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Look Stephanie, Manoso is a Veteran just like I am, yet he and his company can't be bothered to help the Veterans who need it." I swear my eyes pop out of my head at his words.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Mr. Moore."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, go look at the plaques on the wall over there." I point to the side wall. He rolls his eyes but goes and looks. When he returns his face hasn't changed.

"So what he donated a little money."

"It's more than that actually. Every year Rangeman raises money to help the Veterans in our city. Not only that, but they also send money to help nationally."

"Money doesn't mean anything."

"I take it as you don't know about the Memorial Wall for those who we lost here in Trenton."

"There is no Memorial Wall."

"Meet me when this is over." I quickly write down the address and hand it to him.

I walk away before I let my Italian temper get the best of me. I busy myself with helping the other Veterans, as I move around I notice Mr. Moore disappeared. I honestly can't say I am upset to see him go, he knows nothing about Rangeman or Carlos.

Finally, everyone is gone and we had cleaned up. When we leave, instead of going home, we still went to the Memorial Wall. When Hector comes to a stop I see Mr. Moore walking up.

"You guys stay here, this won't take long." Of course Hector gave me a dirty look.

"I will be where you can see me Hector." He finally nodded silently.

I got out of the SUV and walked over to Mr. Moore.

"I am surprised you came."

"I wanted to see this so-called wall."

"Look, I don't know what you think you know about Carlos and his company, but it's obvious to me that you don't have your facts straight. Just follow me."

I turned on my heel and started walking to the wall. Within minutes I am standing in front of the marble wall filled with the names of the men and woman of all branches who served for us. As I stand there silently I hear the footsteps of Mr. Moore.

Once he is standing beside me he says nothing, but takes as deep breath.

I can see when he gets to the place that says who built the wall.

"Maybe I was wrong."

"No maybe about it. Carlos and his men are honorable men who wanted to do something for our city."

Mr. Moore remains silent as his eyes roam the wall. When one name catches his eye, he moves forward and touches the name. I move a little closer and see the name "Jeremey Moore" I remain silent but he doesn't.

"We both served in Iraq, I came home, but he didn't. He got the Military burial, but that was it. Seeing his name here means so much."

"That's why we did it." I jump at the voice behind me. I turned and smiled at my husband.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hector called." I rolled my eyes.

"As I was telling your wife…"

"I heard. I also heard what you were saying about my company and myself." Carlos interrupted.

"I didn't know about any of this."

"That is quite obvious. But also we don't make a point of making it a public spectacle either. What we do isn't just for us, but for our brothers and sisters we lost. I know we have the Memorial Cemetery, but to me this wall was needed. Too many families can't go to the gravesites. This way they can see their loved ones without seeing the grave." Carlos told him.

"That is how I feel, I can't stomach going to see my brother, knowing I came back from that hell-hole and Jeremey didn't."

"So you see, Mr. Moore. This means a lot to us. I may not be a veteran but my father is. I am thankful that his name isn't here, but when I look at this wall I can't help but feel the sadness for all those families."

I can tell in his face that he is lost in his thoughts.

Carlos puts his hand on my arm, signaling it's time to go. We walk silently away.

"Still standing up for us, huh?"

"Always, Carlos. Always."

As we move to the SUV, I can't help but look over my shoulder at Mr. Moore who is still standing stock still in front of the marker for his brother. Even though he was being a complete ass, he doesn't deserve to be knocked down any more. I am glad I was able to make him see the good in not only Carlos, but also Rangeman.

**The End.**

_There it is! I hope I did it justice!_


End file.
